


the path untaken

by truthbetold



Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Canon Universe, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Love, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nostalgia, Sad, angst with a mostly happy ending? u tell me, im a sucker for sad fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthbetold/pseuds/truthbetold
Summary: After all these years, she's still his biggest 'what-if'.
Relationships: Amy March & Josephine March, John Brooke/Margaret March, Theodore Laurence & Josephine March, Theodore Laurence/Amy March, Theodore Laurence/Josephine March
Comments: 29
Kudos: 122





	1. christmas eve | prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hey all- this is my first work here. nothing extraordinary. I actually love both amy&laurie + jo&laurie together, but I really just wanted to delve into the childhood best friends who could have been so much more. I also took some creative liberties with certain events/the timeline, so please keep that in mind :) 
> 
> quarantine, if anything, has given me more time to read and work on my writing. I hope you enjoy this !!

“Amy! Teddy!” It was Christmas Eve, and the young Laurences had decided to host a dinner party. The silent, white night dulled in comparison to the brightly-lit household: with a few vases of fresh wildflowers and a candlelit pine tree, it felt like a scene out of a festive fairytale.

“Jo! Merry Christmas Eve- it’s so great to see you,” Amy was a whirl of emerald silk as she embraced her sister. Pulling back, she beamed. “Pity Friedrich couldn’t make it- have you scared him off already?” Jo let out a dramatic gasp, slapping Amy’s hands playfully.

“Oh please- we all know Teddy would’ve been _terribly_ jealous of how much Lizzie loves Fried,” Jo’s eyes darted to Laurie’s with a mischievous twinkle. It was no secret that Amy and Laurie’s daughter had taken a liking to the soft-spoken German. And just like her father, Elizabeth Laurence had also received her very own _Jo_ nickname: while most knew her as _Bess_ , Jo had deemed her _Lizzie_.

Laurie placed a hand on his chest, sputtering in mock-pain. “How dare you accuse me of such a thing?” He declared.

The girls shared a giggle. Amy turned around to see Laurie smiling fondly at the sight, before her eyes settled on the clock behind him. 

“Well, I’m going to check on Bess- Meg and John should be arriving any minute,” said Amy, giving Laurie a peck on the cheek before heading back to the dining room. He nodded absentmindedly. The soft click of Amy’s heels faded, and silence fell.

There was a brief moment, 

and-

“Come here.” Jo grabbed Laurie in a close embrace. He let himself sink into it, her unruly locks rustling under his nose. 

“Missed me?” Laurie’s words came out muffled. Jo laughed lightly, the sound resonating through Laurie’s chest. He buried his face into her shoulder, exhaling.

She was the first to draw back.

“In your dreams,” said Jo, sticking out her tongue. “So how are you and Amy? She wrote to me about your return trip to Paris in September: I _especially_ enjoyed her little sketches of Lizzie.” 

“It’s…you know, it’s been great. I could live like this-- happy-- for a long time.” Jo gave him a knowing smile. They settled into a comfortable silence: a thousand emotions unsaid passed through the air. Jo bit her lip, her gaze screaming _I need to talk._ Laurie rolled his eyes, and cocked his head slightly as if to say _go on_. At that, her words spilled over.

“I have so much to tell you-- New York was wonderful despite the _horrid_ weather,” Jo reached around her neck to untie her scarf. Almost instinctively, Laurie’s hands went to help. “I’ve also started working on my second novel! How exciting is that! Oh- and look at this! Friedrich and I found this odd little trinket for Lizzie…” Laurie watched as Jo explained with glee how her days had passed. Something sparked and fizzled out in his heart.

Jo looked as she always had. Golden hair wild, eyes gleaming, her nose pink from the cold. Her hands fluttered persistently with her wine-red dress, and Laurie couldn’t help but smirk when he spotted the remains of hastily washed away ink dotting her wrists. His eyes roamed, drinking up every detail. _Hard to believe this all started at a party... not unlike this one,_ Laurie remarked to himself, his brow furrowing slightly.

“Would one of you care to grab Bess’s ribbons? It’s on the table, next to the vase.” Amy called from the dining room. The muted wailing of Bess echoed down the hall. Before Laurie could react, Jo snatched up the patch of sky blue lying on the table. Holding the ribbons up, she mouthed _talk later_ and whisked away.

Leaving a man, briefly turned sixteen-year-old boy, alone. 

Laurie could almost hear the whimsical melody that set the background of their first encounter. A ghost of a smile flickered across his face.

_My biggest ‘what-if’._

And while he wouldn’t have changed the last few years for anything, Laurie let himself speculate, selfishly, about what could have been.


	2. we were young, but it felt real | one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurie was no stranger to loving Jo. In fact, he had-- fervently-- for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part is here! I've been busy with work so I haven't had time to update- but it's here now! :) happy reading!

**_A trip down memory lane._ **

**I.**

Laurie was never one for parties. Sure, he could be perfectly polite and gracious when he tried, but there lies the issue: he couldn’t be bothered. Instead, Laurie had taken refuge inside the small alcove hidden behind the curtains; listening to the music and soft chatter. That is, until an unaware guest stumbled in.

“Ooh! Sorry, I didn’t know anyone was here,” the girl apologized, looking as startled as he was. The candlelight washed over her figure, showing a teenage girl around Laurie’s age. Her inquisitive eyes reminded him of a doe. 

“Not at all: s-stay, if you’d like,” Laurie silently cursed at himself for tripping over his words.

“I won’t disturb you?” A small grin left her face as quickly as it came.

“Oh no, I don’t know many people here. I, uh, felt really strange at first-” Laurie stuttered.

“So did I.” A wave of mutual understanding washed over the duo. Laurie cleared his throat.

“Miss March, isn’t it?” The girl smiled confidently, and held out her hand.

“Yes Mr. Laurence, but I am only Jo.” 

✧

Laurie went home feeling giddy as a schoolboy that night. While all the March girls seemed delightful, a certain one with a scorched dress and no regard for proper social etiquette stuck out in his mind. The young teen had a dumb grin plastered on his face as he recounted the night’s events.

 _“Europe? Oh that’s capital!”_ A low chuckle escaped into the night air.

There was something about Jo that just _commanded_ attention: not her looks, or poise, unlike what most might think. Rather, how she was undeniably herself-- and memorably so. She’s brusque and honest, but still manages to be charismatic and fun-loving. Perhaps if she had been born into nature, she would be the stubborn sparrow that sings at five in the morning, or the crystal-clear brook skipping down the hill.

Nevertheless, whether you liked Jo or not, you would remember her.

**II.**

It was midnight, and the March girls were making their ways back to their respective rooms after a whispered game of cards. “Alright, sleep well!” Meg whispered from the door. Jo nodded her head slightly. Meg paused by the doorframe. “You sure you want to stay in Jo’s room, Laurie? She’s an _avid_ snorer at night.” Laurie barely concealed a snort while Jo hurled a pillow at Meg’s head.

“I’ll be fine,” Laurie reassured Meg, side-eyeing Jo, who was glaring daggers.

“Good _night_ Meg!” Jo widened her eyes expectantly. Meg smirked, and vanished behind the door.

“I don’t even snore _that_ much, the nerve—” Jo huffed. Laurie let out a breathy laugh. The window next to Jo’s bed let in a stream of moonlight, washing over the pair sitting on the floor. 

Laurie sighed, and laid back onto the pillows behind him. Jo noticed, and with a cheeky grin, flopped on top of him. A choked “oomph!” escaped his mouth. Jo cackled. After a beat, Laurie cracked a reluctant smile.

“You--” Before Jo could get up, Laurie’s hands snuck around her waist and started tickling like a madman. Jo yelped, laughter coming through in jagged breaths. The two of them dispersed into fits of hushed giggles. 

As the laughter faded, the realization of where they were dawned on them. While they were still on the floor, their positions had taken a rather intimate turn. With Laurie’s arms wrapped around Jo’s waist, their faces barely inches from one another, one might stumble in the room and assume them lovers. 

Laurie’s face was burning. _Thank God for the darkness of night_ , he thought as his eyes darted to the starry sky through the glass. The heat of Jo’s body pressing against his was calming and thought-jambling all at once. Her hair had fallen out of her ponytail, and hung like a wavy golden curtain around their faces. An unspoken question was written in Laurie’s eyes. 

Jo immediately rolled off Laurie, clearing her throat while doing so. While the absence of her warmth was quick to settle in, the sting of rejection hurt more. 

Laurie peered at Jo through his dark curls. She was staring at the wooden floor, eyes unfocused. Grasping the remnants of his ego and courage, Laurie spoke.

“Why not?”

“Why what?” Jo replied, a stubborn fire in her eyes. Laurie raised his eyebrows: _You know what I mean._ She huffed.

“Oh come on Teddy, you know why.” she said with resignation. 

“No, I don’t actually,” Laurie propped himself up onto his elbows. “By all means-- _enlighten_ me.”

“Well-- you know, we’re--” Jo gestured her hands frustratedly. “It wouldn’t work!”

“We’ve never given it a chance!” Laurie winced at the note of desperation in his voice. Jo buried her face in her hands.

“Look-- just, not now, Teddy.” Jo said, wringing her hands. _I could never be good enough for you!_ She wanted to scream. 

Laurie opened his mouth, about to push more, but paused. _She looks… sad._ With her eyes downcast, shoulders curled in, Laurie felt an overwhelming urge to scoop Jo up. _She would definitely punch me in the gut if I tried,_ he thought, the corners of his mouth rising. And with that, Laurie decided his feelings could wait.

“Beth told me you were working on a book.” The abrupt change of topic made Jo look up. Laurie’s gaze was fond, and Jo couldn’t help but be warmed by it. She didn't let herself enjoy it too long. Standing up, she went over to her desk and grabbed her journal. 

“Yeah I did-- I started writing…”

Jo and Laurie talked into the night; while the shadows on the walls danced around them, and burning questions sat in the corner, unanswered.

**III.**

Laurie walked off the hill, wiping away at furious tears. 

Jo looked on after him, her heart heavy. _I did what I had to,_ she kept repeating in her head, like a mantra.

Laurie found the March sisters on his way back, expectant smiles on their faces. Their grins wavered when they saw his red-rimmed eyes.

“Did she say ye-- oh Laurie!” he collapsed into their arms. A dry, hacking sob erupted, shaking his body. An unanimous glance passed through the sisters, and they hugged him tight. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Beth murmured into his shoulder. Amy muttered some very unladylike words about Jo, earning herself a smack on the wrist from Meg.

“It’s just-” Laurie tried to get his breathing under control. “I figured-- I thought she felt the same. I-I thought, despite our differences, we-” His voice broke. “It felt real.”

✧

Sitting at the root of a tree, Jo was watching the last dashes of the mockingly-beautiful sunset. _Maybe in a perfect world…_

She let herself fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading- I know my chapters are relatively short, but I've been trying to work on that. comments are definitely welcome! have a wonderful day. <3
> 
> xx truthbetold


	3. try as I may, you're irreplaceable | two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are a funny thing. That, and they often stick around way longer than you want them to. (Jo and Laurie can speak from experience.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry sorry for not updating! i've had the worst writer's block for the last few weeks, but have this pitifully short update nonetheless!  
> \+ hope everyone is staying safe during these times <3

“Why are we up so early again?” Laurie said sleepily. Amy rolled her eyes, hiding a smile. The soft bumps of the carriage along with the sharp morning air was her version of euphoria. The same could not be said for the drowsy young man beside her.

“I told you, I wanted to go see that art gallery in town,” she nudged him. “You really aren’t a morning person, are you?”

“You love me for it.” He wasn’t lying-- Amy secretly adored how her fiancé’s hair looked like he had just rollen out of bed-- and how his eyes were drooped in the most insufferably attractive way. 

“I can’t wait to see everything,” Amy exclaimed, visions of color and wonder already forming in her mind. Laurie grunted back. Amy’s elation hit a curb. As much as she loved him, Laurie could be rather… distant. A lightbulb went off in her head. _Don’t be serious, why on Earth would I do that?_ She chided herself. _That’s all in the past now._ But Amy’s curiosity got the best of her. Before she knew it, the unfamiliar syllables were rolling off her tongue.

“Teddy?” Laurie jerked, his coat brushing against the side of the carriage. _It feels so wrong, coming out of anyone else’s mouth except… her’s._ Unconsciously, he fidgeted with his ring. 

“Don’t… don’t call me that.” Amy narrowed her eyes slightly.

“I’m your fiancée. I should be able to call you whatever I want.” Amy’s gaze spoke volumes: _I dare you._

“You know _fully well_ why I would rather you not.” He met her eyes, equally challenging. A beat passed. Their dueling tempers simmered in the suddenly cramped carriage. While Amy was busy contemplating whether to be cross, Laurie had been thrust head-first into a past he had worked so hard to push down when he came to Paris.

“After all this time, it’s _still_ her?” Amy let out an incredulous laugh. Laurie winced, avoiding her gaze.  
  
“Amy-”  
  
“I don’t want to hear it, Laurie.”

Barely holding onto her poise, Amy turned away from him. _Breathe._

 _I thought I was past this,_ Laurie mentally groaned. _And now after two blissful months it just had to resurface._ And by _it_ , he was referring to a certain March sister who had stolen his heart and given it back to him broken: not unlike the several quills she used to ‘borrow’ every week. Even that memory alone was enough to pain Laurie. 

The standoff might’ve just been a few minutes, but it felt like forever for him-- lost in a winding spiral of memories that he thought he had drunk away. _Liquor can only do so much, I suppose._

“It’s okay,” Amy’s voice shook him out of his stupor. Looking at her out of the corner of his sight, her expression was mild. “I- I can understand. Some things are… special.” The last word was strained, but Laurie felt a surge of appreciation for her efforts anyway. 

“You know you’re the love of my life, right?” he finally said. When Amy didn’t react, he reached out and placed his gloved hand over hers. “But… if it means anything… you could call me _Theo_.” Laurie’s ridiculous attempt at a peace offering paired with his puppy-dog pout made Amy burst into suppressed laughter.

“No, no, I’m supposed to be mad at you right now.” Amy tried for a scowl, but it quickly dissolved into giggles as Laurie pulled her close, a devilish grin gracing his features. She chuckled, giving in. 

“Come to think of it… I think I prefer _my lord_ more anyway,” Amy said cheekily. Laurie’s misery was quickly forgotten as she pulled him into a deep kiss. The rising sun cast a golden glow, setting off the velvet texture of Amy’s sky-blue dress and dancing across Laurie’s ring. The hustle and bustle of the folk walking on the streets could be heard all around them, merging like a unique harmony. 

Laurie had never felt less alone.

✧

Across the globe, a candle lamp burned earnestly on a small wooden desk. A pile of crumpled papers had been pushed aside, making room for the young woman staring at her fourth attempt of a letter. Jo bit the top of her quill. She started to write.

_My dear Teddy… I miss you. More than I could ever express. How are you? Where have you been? I know we didn’t end on the best of terms, but I’m-_

_I’m so lonely._

Jo scratched out that last line. _God I sound so desperate._ Jo bit back a groan. While other writers might’ve called this ‘writer’s block’, Jo wasn’t at a loss for words-- rather, she was overwhelmed with so many tangents and emotions she could hardly think straight. _And alas, this attic has given me all the quiet in the world to think._

“Well, maybe fifth’s the charm,” Jo said dully, rolling up her latest effort. Her eyes flickered to her faithful little lamp. “At least one of us knows where they stand in the world.” Jo sighed, pushing her hair back with her sleeve. 

The lamp blazed quietly into the night. 

**II.**

“Remember the last time we were here?” Laurie remarked. The rolling hills filled with acres of trees were a sight to behold, if not for the painful memories.

“I remember all too well,” Jo replied, with a grimace. 

“We were… one could say… the epitome of careless youth,” Laurie’s laugh was quickly carried away into the breeze. He failed to notice the twinge of regret that passed Jo’s features. 

Skipping down the hill, Laurie kicked up the fallen leaves, leaving a flurry of orange and red in his wake. One got caught in the top of his forest-green vest. He picked the leaf out, and was about to scrutinize it when Jo spoke behind him.

“Are you happy?”

It was so _out-of-the-blue_ that Laurie stopped, and spun to face Jo. The wind was blowing behind her, tugging at the loose strands of hair falling out of her low bun. Her blue eyes were narrowed, and her head was tilted at an angle. 

“I suppose-- I mean, why wouldn’t I be?” Laurie tried for a joking grin, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Jo smiled half-heartedly, looking down as if avoiding his gaze. Her hands fiddled with the fabric of her dress.

“That’s good,” she said softly. Laurie studied Jo intently. He could’ve sworn an odd emotion shadowed her face, but he must’ve imagined it.

“Why do you ask?” Laurie murmured, the sound almost lost in the breeze.

“Oh, nothing. You know me-- I’m just, _looking out_ for you, Teddy.” Walking down the hill, Jo nudged his shoulder. A sudden look of cunning crossed her face. 

“Race you back!” With a flash, Jo took off running. Laurie snorted in surprise and faked-outrage. 

“ _Jo!_ What happened to our fair-warning rule?” He yelled after her, before giving in to a sprint.

“ _I make my own rules!_ ” 

Their laughter could be heard in the trees for miles around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! comments are always welcome! xx truthbetold


	4. on the outside, looking in | three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would take someone extremely oblivious to deny the underlying emotions between Jo and Laurie, even now. And Amy March is not oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! I'm back with the final update! *gaSp*
> 
> i worked hard on this chapter; i think it's my favorite by far. i've always loved seeing relationships from an outside pov, so here's amy's. be warned, it's fairly angsty.
> 
> thank you for all the love on my very first work here- this community is truly wonderful. i'll probably be re-editing / adding some to this fic over time, so feel free to come check in. but anyways, enough about me. happy reading!

Amy March was content. She had a wonderful daughter, a loving family, and a husband who she would go through the depths of hell for (and he would do the same).

That doesn’t stop the insecurities and doubts from crawling through.

And every time, it always seemed to come back to one point-- her beautifully frustrating sister. The writing fanatic and stubborn idealist. With an easy smirk and a sharp tongue, Jo March was everything Amy was not (and had learned to loathe). She loved her nonetheless, as all siblings do, but that doesn’t mean she had to _like_ her every now and then.

Their feuds had blossomed early on, back in their childhood. Despite how much they tried to smooth it over, as adults, it still flared; like an old roaring dragon. _I suppose that’s a given, being the baby of the family._ Amy knew her younger self had a smug spark at times. 

But even now, it wasn’t any easier with Jo’s frequent visits to the Laurence house. Between her and Laurie: their easy laughs, casual touches, Amy couldn’t help but feel like the one who never got the inside jokes-- the one who was always the last choice. Everything about them just seemed so-- natural. _But that’s silly of me,_ she would reason with herself. _Laurie loves me. He chose me._

And yet spotting the way he gazes at Jo when he thinks no one's looking, Amy can’t help but wonder whether he _ever_ chose her, wholly.

✧

**_Amy and Jo had their moments._ **

_“Do you believe in soulmates, Jo?” Amy was sprawled on the grassy plain, looking up to the darkening sky filled with violet and orange. Marmee had told them to “be back for dinner!” and “don’t be naughty!” So far, the young March sisters had withheld to those standards._

_“Soulmates? Don’t be such a romantic, Amy.” Jo rolled her eyes. She sat crisscross, braiding Amy’s hair with wildflowers. Her eyebrows were furrowed in gentle concentration._

_“Come on now. Don’t try to tell me you haven’t at least thought about it--love at first sight, a grand wedding-- oh how I wish I could grow up faster!” Amy’s face lit up at the thought._

_“Why on Earth would you want that? I would rather things stay like- like this forever.” Using her sleeve, Jo pushed back the stray hairs that had fallen into her face._

_“Re-eally, dear sister? Because I heard a certain Laurence boy is planning to make a move any day now,” Amy wiggled her eyebrows, looking up at Jo. A flare of panic flickered in Jo’s eyes, before being quickly hidden with a mask of indifference._

_“...Don’t be silly. Teddy’s just a friend.”_

_“Oh please-- everyone sees the way he looks at you. Laurie adores you!” Amy couldn’t help the envy that tinged her words. For her credit, Jo didn’t seem to notice. “Maybe you guys are… soulmates.” Amy smirked mischievously, lifting her hand to shove Jo lightly in the knee._

_“What? No, I mean-” Jo sputtered, flailing her arms in frustration, letting go of her haphazard braid in the process. “Teddy’s Teddy! He’s-he’s not my… my ‘soulmate’.” Making fake quotation marks, Jo made a face at Amy. Amy blew a raspberry right back. “Besides, I’m sixteen. I would much rather make my own mark on the world before settling down with--with anyone.”_

_“...But if someone was truly your soulmate, they wouldn’t hold you back. They would want the best for you: they would want you to succeed.” Amy let out a sigh, a bubbly grin gracing her face as she dreamed of a future with her ‘other half’. Her ‘missing puzzle piece’, as one might say. Amy studied Jo from her position lying down. A thoughtful look had crossed her features: mouth furrowed, eyes slanted. “Jo?”_

_“Hmm? What?” Jo blinked rapidly, before her eyes met Amy’s, blue meeting hazel. A silence passed._

_“Amy! Jo! Dinner’s ready!” Beth called, her voice faint. In a heartbeat, the two girls scrambled to get up. Blue and red wildflowers tumbled off Jo's lap, forgotten._

_“Coming!” They elbowed and pushed each other towards the house, laughing all the way: leaving their brief moment of connection in the dust._

_Away, in a vast house surrounded by books and a single candle, Laurie Laurence paced the room._

_“Jo, I love you. Would you want to-- no, no.” Laurie tugged at his dark hair agitatedly. “I have loved you since I first met you: please love me too?” Laurie snorted. “Yeah, smooth words, Laurence. You don’t sound pathetic at all.” He kicked at the carpet on the floor. “I know I love her--but why can’t I tell her?” Laurie groaned. The stars shining in the night sky blinked at him through the window, as if mocking him. He resumed his pacing._

_Mr. Laurence awoke to Laurie passed out next to a dead candle and a pile of romance novels the next day._

✧

**_...and their fights._ **

_“Me-e-eg! Tell Jo to stop being such a prat!” Amy hollered, the noise echoing throughout the house._

_“A prat! High words, coming from you!” Jo screamed right back._

_“Then why did you take my colored pencils without telling me? You know how I treasure them so!”_

_“Oh please, I would’ve given them back, before you pried around in my room!”_ _  
__“You broke the yellow one, twat!”_ _  
__“It was an accident! No need for the dramatics, for God’s sake!” Amy’s face reddened, her mouth thinning into a hard line._

_“Alright- what’s gotten into you Jo? You’re usually enough of a hothead, what’s with all this- this newfound anger?”_ _  
__Jo sniffed, holding her head high. “I haven’t a clue what you’re on about.” On that condescending note, Amy’s temper flared._

_“You’re just mad Laurie left for Europe, aren’t you!” Hurt slammed into Jo’s features like a wall, making her stumble back into a table. Sensing she had hit a sour point, Amy pushed on. “That’s it, isn’t it? You broke poor Laurie’s heart, but when he actually leaves, you act like it’s such a ‘surprise’!” Amy’s own pain was bleeding through her words. She had been equally as miserable to learn of Laurie’s disappearance. “You weren’t his only friend, Jo! We all miss him! And now he’s gone… and it’s all your fault!”_

_“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Jo covered her ears, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes._

_“Good God, what is going on here?” Meg bustled through into the dining room. Scanning the room, she made note of Jo’s quivering bottom lip, and Amy’s fierce glare. Usually it’s the other way around, she thought to herself with a sigh. “Amy, out. Now.” Amy opened her mouth to argue, but shut up as soon as Meg gave her a death-stare. She huffed, and stomped out of the room. Meg turned her attention to Jo, who still had her eyes screwed shut, and her hands were shaking while covering her ears._

_“Oh Meg-- I messed up.” Jo’s voice was uncharacteristically small. Meg placed a comforting arm around her._

_“I’m sure you two will be perfectly well the next morning-- you know how Amy’s temper can explode at times. Especially with you two.” Despite the situation, Meg let out a breathy laugh. But Jo shook her arm off._

_“No, no, not that-- with Teddy.” The last word caught in Jo’s throat. A tear rolled down her cheek. “What if- he never wants to come back? Or, or see me again? He didn’t respond to my letter, and I--” Cutting her off with a shush, Meg scooped Jo up into a big hug. After a beat, Jo relaxed into it, letting herself enjoy the familial touch._

_Looking out onto the gray, dreary sky, Amy broke down into silent sobs: collapsing and grasping onto the windowsill._

_The first few raindrops hit the glass._

✧

**_Despite it all, the years went by._ **

_“An-and then this idiot here,” Jo gasped, her laughter almost uncontrollable as she tried to finish her sentence. Her dinner plate was forgotten as she recounted a story from their teenage years. Laurie was holding a handkerchief over his mouth, and judging by the shaking of his chest, wasn’t handling his laughter any better._

_“Alright, alright, cut me some slack here Jo-- I didn’t trip that bad.”_ _  
__“Oh yes you did! You looked like--like a drowned cat after you climbed out of the stream.” Meg, who was chowing down a mouthful of steak, snorted. This sent the table into another set of giggles. Not everyone was as amused though._

_A polite smile was frozen on Amy’s face, as her eyes darted between the pair sitting across from each other. The unspoken things passed through the rise of an eyebrow, or the curve of the mouth. Clearing her throat, Amy stood up._

_“I’ll get some liquor from the pantry,” she said. Pushing out her chair, Amy stood, and smoothed down the front of her blue dress. As she walked past Laurie, she slowed for a second, expecting the customary kiss on the cheek. It didn’t come._

_“Grab the new bottle, would you?” Laurie asked offhandedly, his focus elsewhere. Amy faltered. Shaking it off, she quickened her pace down the hall._

_When Amy came back, with a bottle of champagne and renewed determination, she happened to miss the almost sympathetic glance Meg threw her way. Jo and Laurie were still well lost in their own world, reminiscing._

_Amy couldn’t help but feel secretly glad when her elder sisters finally said their goodbyes._

✧

**_It still came up at the most unimaginable times._ **

_“Mommy? What’s a s-o-u-l-m-a-t-e? It says that right here in my book, but I don’t know what it means.” Bess Laurence looked up at her mother with big inquisitive eyes and a pout on her mouth. She held a big fairytale book in her hand, likely a gift from Jo. Amy laughed, and picked up the six-year-old._

_“A soulmate? Ahh, Mommy hasn’t heard that word in ages,” Shifting Bess slightly in her lap, Amy spoke. “Alright, well darling, a soulmate is like… someone who’s perfect for you. Someone who would love you forever and ever!” Amy poked Bess’s stomach while doing so, getting a giggle out of her._

_“Is it like… like Prince Charming and Cinderella?” Amy laughed, resting her chin atop of Bess’s golden curls._

_“Yes Bess, like Prince Charming and Cinderella,” Eyes narrowing, Amy thought of the subject some more. “Well… sometimes soulmates can be… friends, or best friends as well.” Bess’s blue eyes widened in child-like surprise._

_“Best friends? But mommy, best friends can’t love each other.”_

_“Well dear, some do.” Bess scrunched her nose in confusion. Then her face brightened._

_“Oh! Like Aunt Jo and Papa? They’re best friends.”_

_Amy blinked. “Y-yes, like how Aunt Jo and Papa are… best friends.”_

_That just happened to be the exact time Laurie came through the door. “Daddy!” Bess squealed, and jumped into Laurie’s arms._

_“O-omph! Hi Bessy sweetheart,” Laurie chuckled softly. Looking up, he locked eyes with Amy, who was still sitting on the couch. Her stare was forlorn. Laurie mouthed, ‘are you okay?’ Nodding subtly, Amy smiled, an echo of her usual bright beam._

_A few evenings later, Laurie was surprised to see Amy reading a fairytale, something that looked like it had come out of Bess’s bookshelf (there was a likely chance it had). When teasing her about it, her only response was a “hmm.”_

_He didn’t give much thought to it._

✧

**_Perhaps it would always be there._ **

_As much as the sisters tried, Laurie and Friedrich had never gotten along much._

_Between the older man’s serious composure and the young Laurence’s childish humor, they never quite made the effort to get to know each other._

_So when Amy and Jo put their heads together and arranged a lovely lunch at a cafe, there was bound to be some tension._

_“So how did you and Jo meet?” Laurie asked, a seemingly innocent question. Amy narrowed her eyes at him from the corner of her vision. He caught her stare, and shrugged his shoulders slightly in a way that said ‘What? You said I should get to know him.’ Jo looked at Friedrich expectantly, her hands folded into his lap. Clearing his throat, Friedrich pushed the rim of his glasses._

_“Ah, it was quite ordinary, to be honest with you.” He let out a hearty chuckle. “She was a determined writer, I was a harsh critic, and the rest is-”_

_“History, yes,” Laurie cleared his throat. His words had somewhat of an edge to them now. “Did Jo ever tell you about how we were childhood friends? Best friends, in fact?” He ignored Amy’s hissed “Laurie!” Jo was looking at him with a slightly pinched expression, her slight annoyance and confusion showing._

_“I mean- well yes, Teddy and I were good friends back then- he was with all the March sisters.”_

_Friedrich, it seems, had taken no notice of the dangerous undertones that had suddenly engulfed their conversation (bless him). “Why, isn’t that lovely! You are still good friends now, no?”_

_“...Yes, we are.” Jo glared at Laurie, her voice firm enough for Laurie to understand what she really wanted to say: ‘Back down!’_

_“How about we go get another croissant, Laurie?” Amy’s firm grip on Laurie’s forearm was enough. With a dip of a head, the couple stood up. They were a few feet away before Amy whispered._

_“Laurie! What was that all about?”_ _  
__“I- I don’t know, it’s just- I really am trying to be polite, Amy.” Amy’s expression was deadpan. Laurie sighed. “I guess it’s just- I’ve never had to share J- the March sisters with anyone else.” Amy let out a breath of her own._

_“Laurie darling, that’s understandable- but there’s no excuse to be rude,” Amy fixed him with a stern look. He raised his hands in apology.“So try. Harder.”_

_After they got the croissant (Laurie almost ate half of it before Amy smacked his hand away), they made their way back to the charming little table. As they got closer, it was clear Jo and Friedrich had no trouble keeping themselves entertained during their absence._

_Friedrich said something that made Jo laugh, making her slap her hand against her thigh whilst doing so. Friedrich had a dopey grin plastered on his face, as he stared at Jo with warm eyes._

_Amy couldn’t stop the smile that pushed its way onto her face. She was happy for them, truly._

_As she turned her attention back to Laurie, she caught the fleeting wistfulness in the downturn of his brows before he snapped his gaze onto her. Amy tried to ignore the feeling of her heart dropping into her stomach. Instead, she merely turned away from Laurie and sat down._

_The rest of the afternoon continued, filled with forced politeness and fake smiles that made Amy’s cheeks hurt._

_Laurie was confused by her uncharacteristic silence that night._

✧

**_Back to the present._ **

“Laurie! Quit standing in the hall like you’ve gotten a knock on the head, and come help me set the table!” Amy called from the dining room. Laurie blinked. He could hear Jo snorting at Amy’s derisive comment. Bess could be heard babbling on about her most recent reading, likely for the delight of Jo.

The candles on the Christmas tree flickered as Laurie walked by them with a _whoosh_. 

When Amy and John arrived ( _“The road was positively terrible, mind you,”_ ) they finally got through Amy’s extravagant four course meal ( _“It was all me-” “Oh shut your mouth, Laurie”_ ).

Afterwards, they settled down on the couches. The fireplace was warm, as the flames danced and cast shadows over the happy faces.

Laurie was in his own little corner of the room, and took the time to get a good look at everyone. From Meg’s smile lines, John’s self-content grin, Amy’s chuckles at Bess’s attempts to describe Neverland, and-

Jo was looking at him. He raised an eyebrow in question. She shook it off. Inching forward from her sitting position on the carpet, she beckoned for him to bend down. Laurie obeyed. Her breath tickled the nape of his neck. He subconsciously breathed in the curls of her hair.

“Happy holidays, Teddy.” He leaned back into his armchair. A good-natured smirk danced on his lips. Jo’s expression mirrored his.

“Happy holidays, Josie.” Laurie ducked to avoid her shove, hiding his face between his arms as Jo complained; “You _know_ I hate it when you call me that-”

Zoning out again, Laurie watched as Jo animatedly expressed her hatred for his nickname. Her volume got the attention of the others, earning giggles and rolling-of-eyes at the two. Laurie had eyes only for Jo.

_...Perhaps._

_Another life._

Laurie let himself smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thank you for reading. sadly, this is the end of this fic, :( , but don't worry, i'm definitely going to keep writing and improving on ao3 for a long time to come :) but for now, have a wonderful day/night! <3
> 
> xx truthbetold


End file.
